galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 75
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> We would be home in less than a Month. Cirruit was certain she could go much faster but I wanted to play it safe. It was despite all Maintenance and quality a Million years old. To celebrate the end of our mission, Golden and Krabbel organized a Costumed Ball in the Pirates Den because it also was Krabbel's Birthday and Halloween. I had chosen the Costume of Snow White as suggested by Krabbel and designed by Elfi. Krabbel had indeed put on a pair of wings and big facetted eyes and declared he was a Nufug Fly. A floating bed sheet with eyes in it turned out to be Narth. making a quite convincing Ghost with glowing eyes. Shea as veiled slave princess was a sight for sore eyes and Elfi as Tonga Cat very sexy. One perfectly normal Human in normal civilian clothing caught my eye. I had never seen him aboard before." Crewman I think I never seen you yet. Did you not find a costume?" He pulled a Bioflex mask off and revealed Cirruit." I am disguised as Terran! Can't you tell it's me?" "Well now I do!" The Highlight perhaps was Hans showing as a gigantic Valkyre Opera singer complete with Braids and horned Helmet! Seeing a Nul with a colorful wig and a Y'All with a Clowns nose was actually quite frightful. The Golden found his costume as Dwarf quite fitting. only Har Hi didn't seem to get into the spirit and insisted that his Red Dai Warrior Outfit was a fitting Costume. Mao wore a Bone in his hair and had himself painted all brown wearing a fur tied around his waist claimed to be a Caveman. Cateria in Witch costume danced with Muhammad who looked quite proud in his Pan Saran Armor. Alya who wanted to be called Alice after some Fairy tale character Krabbel knew floated above the buffet clapped her hands to the music. Dusty managed to change his form to resemble a real big Gorilla went by the name C The Miniscule. Finally Othbeer joined us and somehow he managed to color his entire being like the Flag of the Union and said he was the Spirit of the United Stars. Narth explained that he had managed to pull almost 90 percent of Othbeer brain back into our Universe and he made meditation exercises with Narth and he was certain Othbeer could learn to sleep in a little time. Othbeer no longer wanted to go to Narth but become a Citizen and join the Crew. He had proven himself more than worthy and I conscripted him gladly. "Say who keeps throwing olives around here?" I said getting hit by another one. Alya in her Alice outfit laughed exposing her as the culprit. Mao yelled. "Food fight!" and all hell broke loose! Almost to the end Narth's managed to remain clean and even in his costume tried to be dignified and we knew he was cheating with his Psionics but that changed when he started to sample the Punch. I yelled. "Where is Suit?" Muhammad yelled back" It is the almost naked Tarzan over there dancing with Elfi" With a little concern did I glance over and saw Narth again was at the Punch Bowl and I send him urgent thoughts that this was Alcohol, but it was too late! Of course the entire Crew was there, SHIP said she kept an eye on the Big ship and where it was heading, and then played the DJ again. Narth peppered us with Crème pies, no one knew where he got those from but our Mess Sergeant did not let this be a handicap and Robots brought in more!" It was very late, not many remained, Narth lay passed out on the Buffet near the complete empty Punch bowl....about the only piece still intact. I never had seen such a mess, but it was unimportant I danced slowly with Shea. She still looked lovely despite the Cream filling all over or perhaps because of it. She was smiling under her whisp of a veil and said." You know that Mao is going to ask Cateria to be his wife and bets are high she is going to say yes." "Mao and the Celtest? I had no idea they even knew each other much." "Gossip has it Elfi and Har Hi are a pair as well!" "There is Gossip on my ship and I don't know about it?" "A rule as old as the Navy Captain. Captains never know the Rumors aboard their ships!" "What they say about us?" "That you never going to ask me." "I would if I knew I could be the man you deserve and be the girl I want to be!" "Why don't we find out if you can't be exactly that?" "Tonight?" "Tonight!" Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006